Code Geass R2 : Gundam of the Anno Domini
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: The year is 2449 A.D. - 2018 a.t.b. A certain silver haired boy took a wrong turn and ended up in the Code Geass universe, enter an amnesiac young man Rai Isayaki and his Gundam, the Excalibur as he searched for his memories, and perhaps ... A way back.


**-2449 A.D.-**

**-Quantum Teleportation Tunnel Network-**

The year is 2449 of the Anno Domini calendar's timeline. The world is finally at peace. it's exactly 135 Years after the ELS Conflict that nearly brought the extinction of mankind that happened in 2314 A.D. - 95% of mankind have gone through Innovation naturally, and the peace with the Metal like lifeforms, the ELS seems everlasting ... A few more days until new year. Now man and machine, organic and synthetic lifeforms alike are living in full peace and understanding. it's almost about time to retire the 65 Years-Old 'Deep Space Exploration ship, Sumeragi'. The crew of the ship have completed their task, to explore the Galaxy in search of more life forms, to create a mutual peace and understanding to all that live. To create a new future for all living beings.

A Young Man, is sitting inside a cockpit of what looks like a mobile suit. He's not wearing his normal suit. Instead, he's wearing a Dark Blue zip up vest, and underneath in is a white colored collared uniform. [Pretty much Celestial Being's collared uniform.] His Azure colored eyes stared into the nothingness of space as the Sumeragi and his unit is traveling through the Quantum Teleportation tunnel. He was deep in thought at that moment. Tired and confused, he ran his fingers through his silver colored hair, also fixing his pony from somewhat obstructing his eyesight.

"Rai!" A voice called out from the unit's communicator, snapping the young man back to reality. He frowned a bit on the sudden call. He sighed a few times, and finally tapped his communicator anyway.

"What is it?" The young man replied, obviously with an irritated tone, he really enjoyed stargazing, and the crew just decided to bug him during his always private moments.

"We picked something up on the Quantum Jump Engines, could you check it out?" Came the reply. Once again, the young man frowned.

"Why don't ask the Sakibure crews instead? Why me?" The silver haired young man asked back, clearly disappointed.

"They're out of particles. Besides, your Gundam is the only unit equipped with an Original QN [Quantum Nucleus] Drive in this ship."

"And should I remind you that I'm not engineer? I'm the security detail. for this ship."

"Come on, Rai, it's just a check for God's sake."

"Alright, alright." The silver haired young man sighed loudly as he turned his unit on.

The unit turns out to be a ...

* * *

**Please enter user ID **

**Rai Isayaki**

**Please enter Password**

**Authenticated**

* * *

**Initializing System Set-up**

**QN Drive Status : All Green**

**Charged Particles : 94%**

**Propulsion and Movement : All Green**

**Combat and Weapon status :**

_GN Sword XXII - Excalibur_

_GN MAGnum [Mass Accelerating maGnum] XIII_

_Mini-shoulder-mounted GN Cannon X_

_Twin GN Beam Sabers XV_

_4 GN Sword Bits X - Galatine_

**System All Green**

* * *

**Spectrum-Astral System : Online**

**G.U.N.D.A.M**

**_G._ eneralized _U._ nfiltered solar _N._ ucleus particles _D._ riven _A_. ssault _M_. odule**

**- QNY-001ex -**

**- Gundam Astral [codename : Excalibur] -**

* * *

"Gundam ..." The Azure eyed boy muttered silently as the screen flickers on. Gundam. The mobile suits used by the armed organization group called Celestial Being during the conflicts that happened a century ago. The term 'Gundam' is now only referred to an Ancient type of Mobile Suit, as the world no longer need the shining white Knight to keep the peace. Sakibure IIIs are replacing all of the worker mobile suit, and the GN-X XXIs are said to have the same specs as the (old) Gundams, so no one wouldn't need it anymore. But for him, this unit is something different. something special.

"Hey ... Rai, that unit of yours ... that unit gotta be at least a century old. are You sure you're still using it?" A call came in.

"Yeah ... This unit isn't just some 'security-detail' machine. it meant much more in my family's bloodline." He replied. Yes. From what he remembered, the Gundam units were a part of his family, as his parents and grandparents are thought to be a member for the Celestial Being and the Sumeragi crew. Together with the White and Blue colored unit, they fought against every odds in the world. And finally sought peace for the entire galaxy.

"If you say so, i guess? Alright, you just have to make sure that the Quantum jump engines are in a good condition. But you know what they said, be careful of the Quantum Energy storm. Get caught in one of those, you'll be sent to God knows where land and time."

"I know about that, don't worry." The silver haired young man opens the hangar doors, he brought the Gundam unit outside.

The spectrum colored Quantum teleportation tunnel, a beautiful yet dangerous place. That's what he thought as he carefully navigate to the engine area of the ship. He stole some quick glances towards the vast stars of the beautiful galaxy. When he arrived at the Engines, what he saw shocks him. There's a large hole, and fire coming out. looks like the ship was struck by the storm.

"Everyone, bad news. the Quantum jump engine's badly damaged. By the looks of it, we can't get through this storm if this keeps up." He stated, now in a concerned and worried tone. "I have nothing here that could repair the engine." he continued as he ruffled his sack.

"Damn, what do we do now?! If we don't get out of this storm soon, we'll get sucked into the Quantum black hole!" Came the reply.

The young man gulped his fears and thought for a while. He need to make a move and quickly. An idea popped up in his head after brainstorming for a minute. And not a bright idea it is.

"There's a way, actually." He suddenly said over the comms, breaking the conflicted crew. "I can use Excalibur's Quantum Jump Drive to push you guys out of this tunnel and back on course."

"You're crazy! if you use it now, you'll never make it back to our place!" A member disagreed. "You'll either get killed or lost in nowhere in this storm!"

"It's the only way!" The silver haired young man cuts off the communication and instinctively turned the Gundam's QN Engines on to its Maximum power. "Gundam ... Please ... Lend me your strength ...!" He slowly yelled as he jolted the unit's flight stick forward.

Excalibur's blue eyes shined, marking its activation, a green light shines from its back pack, the QN Engine spins wildly in response, numerous GN Particles emits **from** all parts of the body. The word G.U.N.D.A.M. once again appeared on the main screen.

"GO!" He yelled out loud, slamming his hands forward. The Gundam activates the Quantum jump engines, and the Sumeragi immediately jolted violently as the force of the push is rather astounding. The engines won't last long if he overdo it, but it's the only way. "COME ON! COME ON!" He continued to yell, The QN Drive is reaching its critical level state. "JUST ... MAKE IT! PLEASE!"

A light shines through them and before he knew it, The Gundam was pushing thin air.

"I ... i did it ..." He laughed softly. "They're safe ..." He continued as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.

A beep sounded off the Gundam is entering a Quantum black hole.

"Well ... I guess ... That's the price I must pay for saving lives, huh?" He continued to laughed softly as slowly starts to lose his consciousness.

* * *

**Code Geass R2 : Gundam of the Anno Domini**

**Chapter One :**

**Where am I?  
**

* * *

**#Rai's POV#**

Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

It just hurts so much that I think I'm getting used to it now. My eyes were tight shut. My body feels tired. I feel like I'm floating through space. But where am i? Am i even alive at this point? I can feel the violent shock in my head. Why do i suddenly feel like ... I'm forgetting ... Everything? Why do i feel like my memories are just being swept away like a chalk on a sidewalk? Please ... Let me wake up ... I don't want to lose everything ...

No response ... I can't feel my own body ... My eyes are still tight shut. No ... I can't lose my memories just like this ... Why ... What did I do to deserve this? I can even feel every single thing suddenly went to a blur. My friends ... Family ... My world ... Everything ... And after a painful process of my memory's erasing, i can finally feel my eyes, gradually getting lighter and lighter. My body feels warm. Looks like I ... I'm waking up.

* * *

**-Area 11, Near Babel Tower, Mountain Side-**

I can feel the warm sunlight piercing to my bones. It's comforting. I think I'm really waking up.

"Ngh ..." I moaned softly as my closed eyelids starting to open.

I let the light blind me for a minute or two. To get a feeling of where am i right about now. I took a deep breath. And finally I realized that I'm in a cockpit of a machine. Wait ... I'm in a machine? But ... where...? Nevermind ... I really need to get out of this thing now, or else I'm gonna suffocate to death. The controls of the inside of this machine doesn't look all too familiar, yet at the same time, Very familiar to me.

I let my hands move instinctively to a random button and the unit opens up. Whoa... How did i do that? Am i really doing this? Why does this seem so familiar to me? Argh ... This is getting really frustrating ... I need to get out and take a look on where i am now.

The outside really shocked me. I was on a mountain side, and i see a great wide city in front of me. I jumped down from the machine and how it looks ... Surprises me to say the least.

Silver and Blue colored. It's armed to the teeth, it's way bigger and taller than me ... Was I ... Piloting it? Did i crashed it here? What is this thing? Why is it all so damn familiar?! What is happening to me?! I felt a really strong sting to my brain as I forced myself to remember. No if i keep this up, my brain'll go haywired. I need to find help. But what about this 18 meter tall machine? I can't just leave a 49.7 Metric-Tons of silver and blue badass looking metal in here ... Nevermind that ... I really need to find help.

I set my confusions aside, tighten up my vest. (Since when i was wearing a vest?) And immediately skipped to the city.

Wow, much to my surprise, the city is really ... Modern looking i guess. But still this town is nothing compared how the UEZ Japan i live- WAIT ... What ... What was that?! D-did i just ... Said the name of a country?! Wh-why...? I clasped my right hand on my forehead, feeling an extreme dizziness. I continued to walk, and during the walk i'm having, i can see numerous people glaring at me ... so sharp that they want to kill me ... Like ACTUALLY kill me ... What's wrong with them? What did i do? Just because i'm a Japanese doesn't mean i did anything wrong do i?

I'm confused ... I really do ... What the hell is going on? Where am i? What year is this?! I was once again deep in my thoughts. What is this world i'm in? Is this really Earth? Why do i feel like that ... I'm not from here? In fact ... I think i was from ...

_**CRASH!**_

A loud explosion occurred, startling me and the nearby pedestrians. My head is immediately turned towards the tallest building in the vicinity. There's smooke coming out of it ... Is it ... Is it a Terrorist attack?! I can see the people around me screaming, yelling for help. And a booming sound suddenly heard just about 20 feet in front of me.

"This sector is under Britannian Military's lockdown! Anyone who try to leave this area will be committed to treason against His highness!" The unit broadcasted.

That thing is rather ... Small against the my unit ... Wait ... my unit?

"You're crazy! There's a terrorist attack in this vicinity! We need to get out of here!" A pedestrian shouted.  
"He's right! We're gonna get killed!"  
"You, out of all people should understand this situation!"  
"Military bastards!"

A riot is coming up ...

"Anyone trying to leave this Area will be considered as a Terrorist!" The unit replied.

"Screw that! We stay here, we're dead!" A civilian shouted immediately running past the unit.

Then hell just break lose. Everyone was running, screaming, i almost thought about doing the same.

"You lowlife fiends!" The unit shouted as he fired his gun at the running civilians.

WHAT?! Why?! He just ... Shot and killed all of those civilians in a flash! This is not ... What the military should do ..! This is just a blind massacre! What the hell are thinking?! I need to stop this ... This has gone far enough ...

I ran through the unit, with all of my nerves i desperately evade the bullets firing at me. i got a few close calls but that's not going to stop me. I need to stop them ... I need to use 'it'.

* * *

I ran back to the mountain side, the Unit is still sitting there in all of its glory. Compared to them, i should have the advantage in size and weaponry. I can't say for mobility and agility though. I can't think right now. I have to use it. I need to protect those civilians down there.

I jumped down to the cockpit of the unit. Immediately turning it on. Then again ... I just did that ... Just like an everyday routine ... This is all too familiar for me. Then the word 'Why' came out in my mind again ... Something about this unit has to do something about me and my life.

The screen flickers on.

* * *

After the quick boot system, the screen turns on, revealing the surroundings of the area. it's in chaos. I can literally hear the screams and yells of pain and suffering from the civilians down there, the tower is still smoking. Whatever the reason is, i need to take care of this conflict. And fast. I'm not losing anyone anymore.

**"Gundam Excalibur ... Rai Isayaki ... Taking my flight."**

* * *

Chapter One : End

* * *

**A/N**

Blah blah blah i don't own both of the series.

I have to say Sunrise did a good thing releasing these animes. one of the best Mecha animes i've seen in my life. This fic will be featuring Rai, the Protagonist of Code Geass : Lost Colors, a The drama picture game for the PS2 and PSP systems. Since he literally has no background, i'll just use him as a template. I even sorta like the idea of him getting more time to shine in the series. So it's basically the R2 season retold with GUNDAMS and RAI! :o

Well, i think that's it. I kept this chapter short for a purpose, though. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
